


What Happens in Vegas

by 42hrb



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Las Vegas, M/M, NHL Player William "Dex" Poindexter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Dex gets signed by the Ace's, he might celebrate a little too hard. He *might* accidentally marry his d-man.





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countrygirlsfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/gifts).



Dex should have known that asking some of the guys to come to Vegas with him would end up being a complete disaster. He really should have known when Holster announced that he and Rans were paying for everyone to share one of the Villas a la _The Hangover_ . He really, _really_ , should have known when they sat outside the Aces training facility drinking champagne out of solo cups while they waited for Dex and his agent to do some negotiating.

Only, Dex was too caught up in rush of being courted by one of the best teams in the NHL, of being shown around the city by the team’s stars, of _signing_ with that team. He was too caught up in the drinks being poured and the attractive people all around him to realize how utterly disastrous the trip would turn out to be.  

“Brah!” Shitty handed Dex a very full solo cup when he walked out of the building, a huge smile plastered onto his face, “You’re big time now. Don’t forget us little people when you’re hanging out with Kent fuckin’ Parson.”

His agent, Shelly, patted him on the arm, “I’m going to head back to Boston, don’t do anything too crazy, we don’t need a PR disaster this early in your career. Let’s wait until you’ve at least had your first practice, alright kid?”

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Shell.” Holster winked at her and she rolled her eyes before getting into her Uber with a wave over her shoulder.

“We need to celebrate that signing bonus,” Rans wrapped his arm around Dex’s shoulder, “Drink up dude, we’re burning daylight.”

“It’s 10 AM,” Dex protested weakly, drinking the entire cup in three gulps, Rans’ arm still around his shoulder. Dex felt safe with the guys. They might not play together anymore, but Samwell Men’s Hockey was more than just a team, it had made them family.

“My nana always used to say, you can’t drink all day if you don’t start in the morning,” Lardo’s smile was all teeth, she filled Dex’s cup up as they started walking toward the Strip. The Aces’ training facility wasn’t too far from the tourist areas, but it was far enough that the team managed to get Dex to drink about a bottle of champagne.

Dex was too wrapped up in everyone’s yelling, drinking, and celebrating that he didn’t realize Nursey was being suspiciously quiet. He really didn’t have a chance to notice until almost twenty minutes later when they were walking into the Bellagio.

Entering the casino was like entering another world. Once they were on the floor they couldn’t see daylight anymore, it could be anytime, they could be anywhere. The sound of the slots was a little overwhelming, but Dex was pleasantly buzzed and he had a very handsome defenseman to talk to, so he ignored it.

“You okay?” He hung back from the group, bumping his shoulder against Nursey’s.

“Totally chill,” Nurse didn’t sound chill, he sounded kind of upset. “You’re going to be a star dude.”

“I mean, probably not,” Dex shrugged, trying to cheer Nursey up. “I won’t be the same without my other half.”

“Vegas is hella far,” And then Dex understood. Nursey was sad he wouldn’t see Dex all the time, Dex was more than a little sad he wouldn’t see Nursey all the time too, but it had always been bound to happen, you couldn’t stay roommates with your d-man forever.

“It’s not that far from L.A.”

“Like four hours,” Nursey frowned. “Sorry to be a bummer. I was secretly hoping you’d sign with Anaheim and we could keep living together, or whatever.”

“It’s an hour and ten-minute flight,” Dex draped an arm around Nursey’s shoulder, feeling bold. “I looked it up.”

Nursey smiled at that, “Gonna miss me or something Poindexter?”

“Chyeah,” Dex kissed him on the cheek, sloppy and wet. The kind of kiss he’d seen Holster give to Rans and Shitty give to Jack. The kind of kiss that could be played off as just bro stuff, even if it wasn’t just bro stuff to Dex.

“Chill,” Nursey wrapped an arm around Dex’s middle and they walked to catch up with the group. Dex’s stomach swooped, it wasn’t just the alcohol. “We should play craps first.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur of drinks and gambling. They moved from the Bellagio to Casino Royale, Rans and Shitty humming the _James Bond_ theme song the entire walk there. From there then went to Treasure Island, at least Dex thought that’s where they went next. It was really starting to get fuzzy.

At one point Dex’s phone rang and none other than Kent Parson was on the line. After congratulating Dex on getting signed he asked how long they were in town. He ended up meeting them at a foam party with a couple of the other guys from the team, including Swoops, who Dex liked instantly.

That was when things started to get _really_ blurry. The last thing Dex remembered for sure was being in Kent’s penthouse with everyone, playing a game of strip poker (Lardo’s idea) and drinking what had to be $500 champagne. He lost his shirt, his hat, and his shorts before the game was over, and he saw Nursey without _any_ clothes on. It wasn’t the first time, it wasn’t even the first time out of the locker room, but it felt charged this time.  

Maybe a little later Dex needed to step outside for some air. Maybe Nursey went with him. Maybe they decided that going on a walk was a good idea. Maybe Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster went too. Maybe they stopped a couple times along the way before they got back to their villa. Maybe some impulsive decisions were made that night.

The next morning Dex woke up with a pounding headache and very, _very_ naked. He grabbed the bottle of water off the nightstand and silently thanked drunk Dex for being forward thinking. He also popped the three aspirin into his mouth and swallowed them down before he rolled over and almost threw himself out of the bed.

Next to him was Derek Nurse and if the sheet slung low on his hips was any indication, he was also very, _very_ naked.

What the _fuck_ happened last night?

Nursey was still sleeping, snoring softly, a sound that Dex had once hated and now couldn’t really sleep without. Instead of being an asshole like Nursey would have been, Dex slowly snuck out of bed and into the bathroom.

It was weird that they were naked, but there was probably a logical reason, or well, _drunk_ logical reason. It had been kind of warm in the room, that might have been it. Dex ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember _something_ from after leaving the foam party.

Kent’s! They went to Kent’s apartment, Dex remembered and ran his hand over his face. Something metal caught on his lip. Something _gold_ , something on his left ring finger.

What. The. Fuck.

Dex looked like he’d seen a ghost, eyes wide and skin even more pale than usual as he gaped at the ring. The rational part of his brain kicked into action; there was nothing he could do about the ring that couldn’t wait until after he showered, in fact, he’d probably feel better after a nice, hot shower.

He was wrong.

After his shower he was just wet and freaking out about the fact that _he had a fucking ring on his ring finger_. A knock on the bathroom door pulled him out of his thoughts, “Uh, I’ll be right out.”

Nursey pushed the door open, “No worries dude, I just have to fucking pee.”

Dex did _not_ look down at Nursey’s naked form. He would like it to be known that he did not look. What he _did_ look at was the matching gold ring on Nursey’s finger, “Nurse, I think we may have a problem.”

“My hangover? Yeah it’s a huge fucking problem since Shits has a whole day planned for us today,” Nursey continued to pee without looking at all bothered that Dex was standing next to him, dripping wet, in nothing but a towel.

“Not that,” Dex sighed, shifting so Nurse could wash his hands, “I - we - fuck.”

“Dude we definitely didn’t fuck last night,” Nursey winked, “Or at least, _you_ didn’t fuck me, and I like to think I’d remember the first time I got to fuck you.”

“I think we got married!” Dex blurted out, voice louder than he meant. Nursey winced and Will wasn’t sure if it was because of how loud he had spoken or at the fact that they _might be married._

“Chill Poindexter, I’m sure _you_ would never do something like that,” Nursey gave Dex a sad little smile and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Dex to dry himself in peace. Or more accurately, leaving Dex to dry himself in inner turmoil.

When Dex walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes later Nursey was laying on the bed looking at his phone, a pair of Dex’s running shorts slung low on his hips, “So, I think you may have been right.”

“What else is new?” Dex snorted, pulling on boxers and flopping down next to Nursey. “What changed your mind?”

Nurse turned his phone toward Dex, the picture on the screen seemed like pretty conclusive evidence. Dex was dipping Nursey while they were engaged in what looks like a _very_ passionate kiss. Behind them was a grinning Elvis impersonator, “Look at the next one.”

Dex swiped to the next picture and sighed, Shitty, Lardo, Holster, and Rans were throwing confetti at them as they walked outside the chapel holding hands, “It looks like we’re married then.”

“Sure does,” Derek sounded a lot less chill than usual, more like he usually was on the inside, a fact Dex knew well by now, “What now?”

Will ran his hand over his face, his _left_ hand so he could feel the damn ring. He wasn’t ready for this, he hadn’t even told Nursey that he was ass over elbows for him yet and now they were fucking _married_.

“I guess I call Shelly and hope she doesn’t kill me.”

“Make sure you get paid before she does, I get that money if you die,” Nursey joked weakly. Dex appreciate the attempt at humor, gently bumping his shoulder against Derek’s, “Don’t worry about it Will, I will quietly divorce you and you can forget this ever happened.”

“We should talk to Shitty,” Will frowned, “He might know our best route for us to take.”

Nursey rolled over, throwing his arm over Dex’s middle, a position that was normal for them these days, but this time it felt _different_ , “Yeah we should.”

Dex took a long breathe in and then exhaled, “We should get it over with.”

“So quick to divorce me, has our marriage been all bad?” Derek offered another half smile, “We haven’t even had our honeymoon.”

“Har har,” Dex rolled his eyes, pushing Nursey and rolling off the bed. He looked at Nursey, his head almost between the pillows and Dex’s heart clenched; this was not his life. He wouldn’t get to wake up with Derek Nurse every morning, he wouldn’t get to kiss him, hold him, this was not his moment, he was only borrowing it. “Come on.”

Derek accepted the hand that Will extended to him, “I’m not putting on pants real pants until I absolutely have to.”

“I figured,” Dex laughed, feeling a little better, but that was probably the aspirin kicking in, “Take some aspirin dude.”

The first thing that Dex saw in the living room was a giant blow up penis. The second thing he saw was Lardo sleeping upside down on the couch, a cat curled up on her stomach. The third and fourth things Dex saw were Ransom and Holster, Ransom curled into a ball on a mattress that must have been pulled out of one of the other bedrooms, and Holster, well, Holster was sleeping on the counter, a beer still in one hand.

Dex was actually pretty impressed that Holster was on the counter at all, he wasn’t exactly small and the counter wasn’t exactly large. The sun was streaming through the windows, that had been what woke Dex, he wasn’t sure how everyone else was still sleeping.

As if on queue Nursey stumbled out of the bedroom behind Dex and knocked over a lamp. “What the fuck Nurse?”

“Sorry Lards,” Derek did not look in the least bit sorry, though he did look a little better than he had when he woke up, “Is that a cat?”

“It is,” Lardo’s eyes were closed, “It’s very warm.”

“When did we get a cat?” Ransom rolled over to face Lardo, reaching out to pet the cat behind the ears, “Whose cat is this?”

“I think the real question is why you’re all in the living room when there are two other bedrooms,” Nursey snorted, “And why is Holster on the counter? There’s a bed on the floor.”

“I think I didn’t want to invade Rans’ personal space?” Holster sat up and his face paled. “The sink has a garbage disposal right?”

Dex nodded and Holster promptly vomited into the sink, Ransom looked a little queasy himself, “Bro.”

The cat jumped off of Lardo and made its way to Dex, who scooped it up, “This is Kent’s cat.”

“How do you know that?” Lardo’s finally opened her eyes.

“It has tags,” Dex let out a sigh, “We stole my captain’s cat. We stole my captains cat and Nursey and I got fucking married last night.”

“You and Nursey did what now?” Lardo sat up, “Did we all black out last night?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Ransom stood up, “I feel like I got hit by a truck, and my left asscheek hurts, why the fuck does my left asscheek hurt.”

“Mine does too,” Holster said from the kitchen floor.

“I bet you idiots got matching ass tattoos,” Lardo snorted, walking to the bathroom.

“Where’s Shitty?” Nursey asked after a minute of silence, or near silence, Holster was groaning and they could hear Lardo peeing since she didn’t bother to close the door.

“The bedroom?” Dex guessed, loud enough for Lardo to hear and confirm.

“He’s not,” Lardo frowned as she walked out of the bathroom, “And I have a tattoo of Wellie the dancing well my ass.”

“Brah,” Ransom pulled his boxers down to look at his butt, “Me too!”

“Samesies,” Holster crawled around the counter with a bottle of aspirin in his hand. He took some and tossed the bottle to Ransom, who took 3 and threw it at Lardo.

“Wait,” Lardo looked more alert now as she caught the bottle, “Did you two say you got _married?_ Married as in husbands, as in you may now kiss the groom?”

“Sure did,” Nursey held out his hand to show them the ring, “I’m sure it was very romantic, but we don’t really remember anything so.”

“We need to find Shitty,” Dex ignored the look that Ransom gave him. It clearly said ‘You married your crush you _idiot_ ’.

“Maybe we left him at Parson’s?” Holster asked, “That’s the last thing I remember. Wait are you guys going to stay married? You’re cute as shit, I didn’t realize that you were ready for that step though.”

“We aren’t together at all,” Dex pinched the bridge of his nose, “So we aren’t going to stay married.”

“But bro, being married to your best bro is the dream,” Holster frowned, “If Rans wasn’t dating a pretty large Russian I’d marry him.”

“I’d marry you too bro,” Ransom grinned at him.

“Shitty,” Dex redirected, “First we need to find Shitty.”

“Call Parse,” Nursey gently touched Dex’s elbow, “We need to tell him about his cat anyway.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dex went back to the room and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. Bless drunk Dex for plugging it in last night, curse drunk Dex for marrying his best friend and making him think about _feelings_ that he had done a pretty decent job repressing.

He clicked Kent’s contact, there was a picture of Kent and Kitt, probably from last night, “Speaker,” Lardo threw a pillow at him.

Dex put it on speaker while it rang, “I hope you’re not calling with a ransom demand. Hah, ransom demand like Ransom.”

“Are you still drunk?” Dex asked with a laugh, setting the phone on the counter.

“Yes, I stayed up drinking after you _stole my cat_ ,” Kent also laughed, which made Dex think he wasn’t actually mad about it.

“Borrowed it,” Lardo chimed in, “And I demand a rematch on poker. I think we left before we finished.”

“Hell if I know when you guys left, yesterday was a hot ass mess,” Kent’s voice echoed off the counter, “I’ll take that rematch though, maybe before the season starts. Dex you can live with me for a little while if you like my cat so much.”

“We’ll bring Kit back as soon as we find Shitty,” Dex ran his hand over his face, “You don’t happen to know where he is, do you?”

“Is he there?” Ransom yelled from his spot on the floor, “He likes to sleep outside when he’s drunk.”

“Nah, he’s not here, he definitely left with you guys, I remember because Swoops had to remind him to put on pants,” Kent laughed again, “We’re going to have a hell of a season Poindexter, you’re a wild man.”

Kent hung up and Dex let his head fall onto the counter, “We need to find Shitty.”

“We will,” Lardo got up, “We should shower, make ourselves functioning humans, or well, as close as we can be.”

Dex and Nursey went back to their room and Dex kicked the door shut before flopping onto the bed, “I should just go into hiding.”

Nursey leaned over him, “We’re going to fix this, just -”

“Don’t tell me to chill, Nursey, I swear to god if you tell me to chill I’m going to murder you in your sleep.  Can do that now since we’re married,” Dex kicked at Nurse, who stepped out of his way.

“Just because we’re married doesn’t mean you can kill me, that’s not how it works,” Nursey leaned in and kissed Dex on the forehead, “Sorry, I just wanted to do that before you divorce me.”

“If you wanted a proper kiss, you missed,” Dex winked, enjoying the pink that spread across Derek’s cheek, “Since we’re married and all.”

“Married,” Nursey leaned in closer, “Should have taken me on at least one date first Poindexter.”

“Or at least remembered our first kiss.”

“Or held my hand on the bus home from roadies.”

“I can hold it now,” Dex offered, holding his hand out to Nursey, who took it for a moment and squeezed, “You should shower.”

“My loving husband taking care of me,” Derek let go of Dex’s hand and suddenly Dex felt very cold. For a second Derek looked back at Will with something on his face that Will couldn’t quite place, but Dex offered him a soft smile that Derek returned.

Forty-five minutes later they were all showered, dressed, slightly more hydrated, and sitting around a table on the patio near the pool eating overpriced brunch and Lardo, Holster, and Ransom were nursing bloody maries.

“Okay so what’s the last thing everyone remembers?” Dex asked, running a hand through his hair and taking a long sip of his iced coffee.

“Shitty was naked,” Holster scratched his head.

“I remember Elvis,” Lardo bit into an olive from her bloody mary, “Was that at your wedding?”

“Sure was,” Nursey pulled his phone out to show them pictures, “So Shits was with us at, what like three?”

“I don’t even remember going to Kent’s,” Ransom laughed, “But apparently I called Alexei and kept him on speaker phone for over two hours.”

“I remember that!” A fuzzy memory of Rans holding his phone up high as they walked down a neon lit street, “I think you told him you wanted to get married in Vegas?”

“Wait,” Nursey grabbed Dex’s arm, “I think that’s why we were at the chapel, so Ransom could look at it.”

“This is like _The Hangover,_ ” Holster looked too happy about the entire night, “We’re a fucking wolfpack. Some of us have matching tattoos. What if Shitty’s on the roof.”

“I hope we don’t have a small gangster in our trunk,” Lardo finished her drink, “Wait, _Shitty is on the roof_.”

“Bros,” Ransom stood up, grabbing Holster and Nursey, “We have to go save him.”

“I bet he’s still sleeping,” Lardo laughed, “It’s before noon and that guy cannot drink like he used to. Law school ruined him, he’s _weak_ now.”

They settled up the bill and found a door with roof access, there was one of Shitty’s shoe keeping the door open, so at least they knew he had one moment of drunk foresight, “At least he had shoes on.”

“The Shitty of 2015 wouldn’t have been caught dead with shoes on if he could avoid it,” Lardo shook her head before she kicked the door open, “Shitty Knight.”

“Shhh,” Holster walked around the door to where Shitty was still sleeping, using his pants as a pillow. The whole scene was very familiar, bringing back memories of Shitty in the reading room after kegsters.

“Hey Shits?” Rans squatted down next to him, “Shitty, wake up bro.”

“Just a couple more minutes,” Shitty nuzzled into his pants pillow, “‘m sleepy.”

“Dex and Nursey got married,” Lardo leaned against the door frame, “And you weren’t anyone’s best man.”

Shitty’s eyes shot open and he was standing faster than Dex realized was possible for a 25 year old who had drank at least three bottles of champagne the night before, “Bullshit I wasn’t anyone’s best man. How _dare_ both of you reject me this way.”

“I mean, you might have been one of our best men,” Nursey offered, “None of us can really remember anything.”

“That’s one way to make sure what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,” Shitty laughed, “Fu-uck, I need seven advil and a gallon of water.”

“And a drink?” Holster winked.

“At least four of them,” Shitty nodded, kissing Lardo on the top of the head quickly as he walked passed her, “So Nursey and Dex are married.”

“Sure are,” Lardo hit the elevator button and they all piled in. Nursey reached out and squeezed Dex’s hand. Dex let out a breathe he didn’t realize that he was holding and squeezed it back before letting go and walking out of the elevator.

“Well are you two going to stay married?” Shitty asked, grabbing the bottle of vodka from the freezer and taking a swig, Dex shuddered for him. “Because I for one am all for it.”

“We were hoping you could help us figure out if we need a divorce or an annulment,” Dex asked, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of water. Derek looked almost sad as Dex spoke, like he didn’t want to talk about it at all, “But, it can probably wait until tomorrow. We have more pressing things to take care of.”

“Like getting _wasted_ ,” Shitty accepted the water that Dex handed him and chugged it before going back to vodka.

“And returning Kent’s cat,” Derek laughed and Dex smiled at him. They were on the same page, they were almost always on the same page, so much so that they _got married_ while blackout drunk in Vegas.

Dex wondered whose idea it was. He thought their theory about Ransom mentioning wanting to get married by Elvis had definitely planted the seed, but he wasn’t sure who suggested the actual marriage. They’d probably never know.

“I think I need a nap before I get back into this,” Nursey said quietly, so only Dex could hear.

“Me too,” Dex pushed himself off the counter and turned to the group, “We’ll be back out later, text us if you go anywhere.”

“We won’t bother you,” Ransom winked at them.

“Yeah, it’s your _honeymoon_ ,” Lardo chirped and Dex flipped them off before following Nurse into the bedroom.

Kit was sleeping on the bed when they walked in and Dex busied himself with petting him instead of looking at Derek. Kit leaned into Dex’s touch, softly purring. Dex had never really been a cat person, but this cat was pretty cool.

“I’m sorry,” Derek’s voice was raw, “I - fuck. I’m so sorry Will.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Will looked up to see Derek standing right in front of him, his eyes soft, “I shouldn’t have gotten so drunk, not when I was already feeling so -”

Nursey’s hand bumped up against Will’s as he went to pet Kit, “Feeling so what? Happy about your contract? Proud of yourself? Happy?”

“I mean yeah, all those things,” Dex offered him a half smile, “But also worried about all of the guys forgetting me, like I’m going to graduate from college without ever taking a real risk.”

“We’ll never forget about you,” Derek grabbed Dex’s hand, for the third time that day, “And I think signing with an NHL team is a pretty big risk dude.”

Dex took a deep breath before he put his hand on the side of Derek’s neck, “Nah, that’s not a risk.”

“You didn’t march me straight down to the courthouse today to file for divorce, that’s a risk,” Derek didn’t move away from the touch, he leaned into it, “You barely freaked out at all about being married to me.”

“Maybe because that’s the only thing that makes sense,” Will moved his hand on Derek’s cheek, “I still feel like I’m dreaming, signing with an NHL team, marrying the guy of my -”

Dex was cut off by Derek’s mouth on his. He _knew_ this wasn’t their first kiss. He’d seen the picture of their actual first kiss, but damn if it wasn’t the best first kiss Will had ever had. Derek’s mouth was soft and pliant against his, his hands were in Will’s hair, grounding him, the entire thing still felt like a dream.

“I’m really going to miss you,” Dex rested his forehead against Derek’s, his eyes still closed.

“Coulda told me sooner asshole,” Nursey laughed, “Maybe if we had talked about feelings and shit sooner we wouldn’t have had the drunken impulse to get married.”

“Doubt it, we’re kind of dumb,” Dex kissed Derek again.

“Yeah, that’s true, we are pretty dumb,” Derek laughed, flopping backward onto the bed, “Two dumb dudes who are going to be divorced before 23 because they’re too dumb to talk about feelings.”

“I mean we could just stay married,” Dex half joked, meeting Nursey’s gaze.

“I- What?” Derek put both hands on Dex’s shoulders and looked at him, “Will are you fucking with me?”

“I mean, we skipped a couple steps, but I’m going to need a place to live in the off seasons,” Dex actually smiled, “I’m not Kent Parson, I can’t live in Vegas all year. Plus it would be nice for you to have a reason to come visit more often.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That would be chill,” Nursey’s smile was the most beautiful thing Dex had ever seen. He wanted to kiss it, so he did, it was a thing he was probably allowed to do now since they were married.

A couple hours later, after a short nap and a lot of making out, Dex and Nursey met up with their group at the pool. Lardo had somehow managed to get passes to the Criss Angel show that night from a girl she met in the bathroom and they all agreed that wasn’t something they wanted to do sober.

When Kent showed up an hour later to collect his cat he joined them in the pool instead of going to get Kit. “You know I was serious about you living with me Poindexter,” Kent took a long sip of his daiquiri, “I could use someone like you in my life.”

“Someone like me?” Dex met Kent’s gaze to see Kent giving him a private smile. Kent nodded toward Nursey, who was leaning against the pool wall next to Dex.

“Someone who’s like me,” Kent offered and Dex understood, Kent could use another queer person on the Aces. “Not everyone is as accepting as the Falcs were of Jack, but we’ve got a couple dudes who’ve had my back since day one, they’ll have yours too.”

“Cool,” Dex grabbed Nursey’s hand in the water and squeezed, “Nurse is a part of the deal if I’m staying with you.”

“I figured,” Kent laughed, kicking away from them, splashing Ransom and Holster, “Just like I assume that Justin here will be around if Moshkov is.”

“I guess we’re a package deal now,” Nursey winked at Dex, dragging him further into the pool. Tomorrow Dex would worry about telling his agent about his accidental marriage, tomorrow he would think about the logistics of being married to a guy who was going to be living in L.A. while Dex worked in Vegas, but all of that was tomorrow Dex’s problem, today he was going to hang out in the pool, drink with his friends, and make out with his _husband_ in their hotel room later.

When Dex moved to Vegas after graduation, Nursey went with him to help him find a place to live. He ended up crashing at Parse’s until the first month of the season. That was when Parse and Swoops _kindly_ told him, that he had to move out, that he and his _husband_ were too loud when Nurse visited.

It was alright, Dex found a place and Nursey helped him decorate. There were a lot more books than Dex would have had, but it was a good little house outside the city. They even got a dog that became Nursey’s travel buddy when he moved between Vegas and L.A.

Three years later, when Dex was ready to come out publicly, after he made the all-star team twice, after he went to the Olympics with Team USA and won gold, after Dex and Nursey got tired of hiding when they were in L.A., he talked to Kent, to his agent, and to the GM and they all agreed that it was Dex’s call.

He used rainbow tape on his stick during warm ups at the home opener that season, so did Kent. When Dex looked up at the family section he saw Nurse grinning at him wearing a Poindexter jersey adorned with the A.

After that game they renewed their vows at the same chapel where they were married. This time all their friends and family were there, this time Nursey dipped Dex, this time, they remembered the whole night.

People magazine even paid 2 million dollars for their wedding pictures, Nursey made sure they included the ones from their first wedding along with the pictures that were taken by the professional photographer.

Dex pretended to hate it, but he had the picture from their first wedding in his wallet and taped up in his locker. Not that he’s superstitious, he just liked to look at Nurse before every game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if I like this fic, but here we are. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
